


No Half Measures

by NessaSan



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaSan/pseuds/NessaSan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2020





	No Half Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totally_kafkaesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_kafkaesque/gifts).



Merry X-Meth! <3


End file.
